fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Seven Hundred Acre Wood Toys
Somewhere in the mine, seven animals are doing their odd jobs there. Four are using pickaxes to dig up some treasures, one is riding a wagon full of diamonds that is being pulled by the buck, one is checking the diamonds, and one is sweeping the junk and throwing it away. One of those animals was an orange tiger with beady eyes, a white muzzle and belly, black stripes on his back, a pink nose, a pair of three whiskers, and a bouncing tail. His name was Tigger. The second one was a yellow rabbit with skinny arms and a white cottontail. His name was Rabbit. The third one was an ochre teddy bear with beady eyes and a black nose, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt. His name was Winnie the Pooh, or Pooh for short. The fourth one was a gray donkey with an old, black mane, a light gray muzzle, droopy eyes, long ears, and a detachable tail with a pink bow. His name was Eeyore. The fifth one was a lavender heffalump with purple hair and tail. His name was Lumpy. The sixth one was a 6-year-old pig with pink skin, wearing a magenta jumpsuit with black hairlined stripes. His name was Piglet. The seventh and last one was a 3-year-old kangaroo joey, wearing a blue sweater. His name was Roo. While Eeyore was riding in the gem-filled wagon, Rabbit, Pooh, Lumpy, and Piglet were busy using their pickaxes to dig up glittering diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, etc. Rabbit, Pooh, Lumpy, and Piglet: We dig, dig, dig, dig Dig, dig, dig In our mine The whole day through To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Is what we like to do Pooh: It ain't no trick To get rich quick Rabbit: If ya dig, dig, dig With a shovel or a pick Lumpy: In a mine (In a mine) Piglet: In a mine (In a mine) Rabbit, Pooh, Lumpy, and Piglet: Where a million diamonds (Shine) Eeyore drove out of the mine and decided to sing along with them. A fly came up in front of Eeyore and buzzed around his head, annoying him greatly. He tried to swat the fly with his whip, but he missed and ended up hitting the buck instead. Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, and Piglet: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig From early morn 'til night The buck pounded the wagon with its back hooves. Eeyore was jostled around rather severely. Rabbit, Pooh, Lumpy, and Piglet: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Dig up everything in sight At a work table, Tigger was selecting a diamond from its box. He began tapping it with a little hammer. The diamond made a small ringing sound, making Tigger smile. "Perfect!" he said to himself. Then he picked up a red gem. Pooh: We dig up diamonds By the score Piglet: A thousand rubies Sometimes more Tigger tapped the red gem with the hammer, only for it to make a dull sound. "Ooh!" Tigger cringed, "That gem has got to go!" Then he threw it on the ground. Rabbit, Pooh, Lumpy, and Piglet: Though we don't know what we're diggin' for We dig, dig, dig-a-dig, dig The red gem wasn't the only one on the ground. Roo had a small broom in his left paw and dustpan in his right. He swept them up, walked to the edge of the cliff, and threw them down. Then he walked to the table where Tigger was working at. While Tigger was examining a diamond rather closely, Roo spotted two diamonds laying on the table. He picked them up a grinned. "Hey, Tigger!" he shouted, tapping Tigger's shoulder. Tigger gasped and turned around fast, dropping the magnifying glass and diamond. He saw Roo with the diamonds in his eyes. "Look at me," he cried, wiggling his ears. "I'm wearing glasses!" An annoyed Tigger conked Roo on the head, letting the diamonds fall onto the table. "Don't do that!" he warned. "Sorry, Tigger." Roo grinned sheepishly. A cuckoo clock struck 5:00, and Tigger and Roo smiled. Tigger called to his friends to stop their work. Tigger: Hi ho! Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, and Piglet called back to Tigger and Roo, as if they were coming. Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, and Piglet: Hi ho! They picked up their axes, threw them over their shoulders, and left the mine, singing as they were ready to go home. While Rabbit led Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, and Piglet out of the mine, Tigger and Roo stood at the vault, holding separate bags of diamonds. Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, and Piglet: Hi ho! Hi ho! Hi ho! Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go As the animals were whistling, Tigger easily threw his bag in the vault and walked away to get his lantern so he could join up with the group. Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, and Piglet: Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go While the rest of the Hundred Acre Wood toys whistled, Roo threw his bag in the vault, but he threw himself in as well. He ran out of the vault and shut the door. Then, he locked it and headed off to get his lantern and join the others. Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, and Piglet: Hi ho Hi ho But Roo stopped. "Uh-oh, I forgot to put the key away." he said. As Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, and Piglet whistled, Roo turned around and hung the key on a peg next to the vault. Then he ran off to get this pickaxe and lantern and join the group. "That is so stupid! What's the point of locking the stupid door if you put the key next to it!" Roo muttered to himself. Shadows appeared on a canyon wall as the Hundred Acre Wood toys turned a corner, still singing. Tigger was in the lead, and Roo was bringing up the rear. Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, Piglet, and Roo: Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hum As the sun was sinking lower in the west, Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, Piglet, and Roo walked over a log past a waterfall. Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, Piglet, and Roo: Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs